


Reconnected

by stopmopingstarthoping



Series: Time, Truth, Hearts [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cold, Fluff, M/M, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Nyx helps Ignis warm up.





	Reconnected

“Ignis!” Nyx’s shout rang out too late for him to dodge the blizzard spell from the enemy; one of a long procession of nasty ghouls and creatures that had greeted them during this never-ending battle.

It caught him, and he seized, curling into himself. Nyx had to look away quickly as he dove forward and slashed, kicked, slashed again. He swore copiously and stabbed hard into the last one. They’d been so close to escaping tonight without any serious injuries; it left him pissed off and vaguely guilty as he strode over to assess Ignis.

Ignis had sat, once Nyx had hollered that this was the last of them, and he’d curled himself up into a small ball, arms wrapped around bent knees. White patches of frost dotted him everywhere, even dusting his light brown hair and lingering at the tips of his eyelashes.

Nyx took him in fully as he thought quickly about what to do. Ignis looked like a delicate, graceful minion of Shiva. Except that he was miserable. He shivered uncontrollably and rubbed at his arms ineffectually. Nyx noticed how his eyebrows pulled together and turned up in the center - an adorably worried look under other circumstances, but just more proof of his freezing unhappiness now.

He shucked off his jacket and wrapped it around Ignis, who made a small noise of protest when Nyx tucked it in snugly.

“You’ll yell at me if I use one of our potions,” Nyx murmured.  

Ignis just nodded tightly in affirmation, continuing to shiver. It was that deep cold, Nyx could tell, the kind that went all the way to the core of you and made you forget how it had ever felt to be warm.

“It’ll pass,” Ignis said stiffly through frozen lips. “I’m not seriously injured.” He yanked his legs closer with his arms, trying to hurry the process along.  

“And I’m not seriously gonna stand here and watch you be miserable.” Nyx stared at his hands for a moment, then shook his head, remembering his elemancy lessons. “Fire’s too hot,” he mumbled, striding over to their pack and yanking out two threadbare, scratchy blankets. They were what they had; they would have to do.

He sat in front of Ignis and stripped his shirt off over his head, shivering a little at the cold air and smiling ruefully at the thought that it was only going to get worse. He tugged Ignis’ arms loose from their grip on his shins. Ignis let him, but complained when Nyx peeled the layers of jackets off, removed his visor, and started unbuttoning Ignis’ shirt.

“This is the opposite of helpful, and it’s not time for -”

“Shhh, it’ll help. Take mine.” Nyx pulled his shirt down over Ignis’ head and laughed as Ignis patted worriedly at his hair. “Vain, but cute.” Nyx couldn’t resist a peck at Ignis’ lips before continuing. He finished wrapping Ignis in his jacket again, laying the frost-stiff garments to the side, and sat down in front of Ignis, facing him.

He looked at Ignis with a sideways grin. “This is gonna be like jumping into a cold lake. Here we go.” Nyx pulled Ignis close to his bare chest and hissed lightly at the freezing contact, then wrapped their blankets around both of them and circled his arms around Ignis’ shoulders.

“This must be unpleasant,” Ignis murmured into Nyx’s bare chest as Nyx rubbed his back briskly.

“I’m not gonna lie to you; you’re really fucking cold.” Nyx let out a sharp laugh as Ignis turned slightly and more icy skin touched his. Ignis’ shivering was intense, and he burrowed close.

Nyx picked snowflakes from Ignis’ shoulders and hair, and swept gentle fingers across his face, noting with sadness the subtle flinch as he neared the eye that would never open again. Ignis nuzzled gratefully into him, though, and Nyx felt a warmth spread through his chest. It had nothing to do with the fire magic he’d summoned and discarded, and everything to do with the beloved icicle enclosed in his arms.

They sat like that for a while, and Nyx shifted from removing snow and frost to just caressing Ignis as the ice began to melt. He studied the lines of his face, watching Ignis’ breaths even out as his teeth stopped chattering.

Ignis felt the slight warmth radiate from Nyx’s palms against his back and frowned. “Did no one ever teach you not to use fire magic on someone who might have frostbite?”

“Relax, it’s fine. You’re all melty already. Plus, I figured I could maybe get my clothes off you faster if I warmed you all the way up.”

Tired and relaxed, Ignis let out a fond scoff and turned his head to kiss Nyx’s collarbone. “Impossible. You.”

“I seem to recall you being the one using fire magic to get into my pants first. Hypocrite.”

Ignis lifted his head from Nyx’s chest to let out a loud bark of a laugh and flash a smile that had lost none of its brilliance in the years of darkness. He leaned forward, waiting the beat until he could feel Nyx’s breath on his lips, then turning his face the perfect amount to capture them fully. Their tongues tangled, and they enjoyed the sensation of cold on warm for a moment.

“You remember that.”

“Like I’d forget.” Nyx’s grin was audible.

Ignis’ hands spread out on Nyx’s chest. He must have taken his gloves off - a rarity, and Nyx sighed happily at the feel of his bare fingertips. They traced the thick lines of his scars - most old now - and the movements were familiar. Nyx found his hands slipping up under the soft cotton shirt to make contact with Ignis’ skin in return. It was just as smooth as ever, and if he resented the scars for the pain Ignis had endured, well, Nyx treasured them too, as evidence he’d survived.

Their lips found each other again in the softest of kisses. Ignis had been pulled basically into Nyx’s lap as Nyx worked on warming him. All it took was the tiniest grind downward to turn languid, slow kisses into something more heated.

“Yeah?” Nyx said in response to an artful squeeze through his jeans that left him breathless. “Someone’s feeling better.”

“To the haven with you.” Ignis poked him playfully in the chest.

Nyx grabbed Ignis’ jacket and shirt, now more wet than cold, and followed the distant haze of blue light. He wondered, “How do you find these, anyway?”

“Memory, maps, luck. Sometimes I can hear them.”

“Hear them?” Nyx wondered how he’d never noticed this, but then that subtle perception had always been a strong suit of Ignis’, even before everything had happened.

Ignis laced their fingers together. “Yes. Close your eyes and listen.”

Nyx closed his eyes and kept walking, and indeed heard a faint tinkling hum, so quiet that it could be drowned out by a strong breath. He walked like that for a long time, trusting Ignis to lead him.

A sharp rock at his shin and Nyx’s eyes flew open. Ignis turned and drew him back against one of the boulders surrounding the haven. Fingers, still bare, still cold, teased at the shaved sides of his hair.

“Now, where were we?” Ignis murmured fondly.

“I think I was about to take my shirt back.”

A sly grin. “Come and get it.” Ignis hoisted himself up onto the flat surface of the haven, then rolled back deftly. Nyx cackled and clambered up to chase after him. The gorgeous laugh as Nyx tackled him, more breathless kisses - Nyx thought to himself that they had a lot to catch up on, but he’d savor every moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter at @Stopmopingstart!


End file.
